The House of Hades
by renxoxox
Summary: The House of Hades: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Nico must lead the remaining 5 demigods to the Doors of Death to rescue them. But how? Rated T. OOC-ness! Disclaimer: I'm definitely not RR. All characters belong to him. My second fanfiction. REVIEW! {RE-WRITE!} Ch. 3 now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for not posting in so long. I had writers block. But I figured that my previous plot line was way too confusing and didn't make sense, so here I am again! :) I've changed a few things and it shouldn't take long for me to rewrite my chapters and post them here. Mostly its changes with Percy/Annabeth side. Enjoy!**

The House of Hades: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Nico must lead the remaining 5 demigods to the Doors of Death to rescue them. But how? Rated T.

Hi Everyone (:

This is my second fanfic on here. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to finish it (unlike my other one :P) PLEASE, do not read if you have not read The Mark of Athena. SPOILER ALERT! Low flames are welcome to keep my cookies nice and warm ~ (If that makes sense, LOL) Also, if some info is wrong (I'm not that familiar with Greek Mythology and I might make up some stuff eg how Tartarus looks like) please let me know or enjoy my stupidness :O

SPOILER ALERT

Percy

Percy was holding onto Annabeth's hand. It felt like they were falling into an endless pit, like they would never reach the bottom. He knew that he probably made a mistake. The other five demigods in the prophecy would have to open the mortal Doors of Death by themselves. He would have to heal Annabeth's leg first before they could do anything. Kronos would probably lurking around somewhere, as well as the thousands of other monsters they had killed who would be waiting for revenge.

On the bright side, Percy believed that as long as Annabeth was beside him, they were pretty much invincible even without his Achilles Heel. They would find the Doors of Death in Tartarus, which would lead them to Nico and the others. Piece of cake. And - THUD!

-Line Break-

"Ow," Annabeth muttered.

"Ow agreed," Percy said. He held Annabeth's hand and helped her up.

"Welcome, newly jailed!" A voice cackled in the darkness. "This is Tartarus, the ultimate prison for all monsters."

"Uh, hi." Percy said, and Annabeth kicked him in the shins.

"This is weird." Percy said again, and the voice cackled.

"Weird would be an understatement, my dear." it said. "This is the newly upgraded Tartarus! Lord Hades has ordered an upgrade on our greatest prison. We've added extra security and we've made it safer so you monsters can safely kill each other. We even have an orientation video for all new prisoners. The next orientation video will start in 2 minutes 43 seconds."

"Um, but we're not monst-" Annabeth started to say.

"Oh, shush." the voice said in an impatient tone. "That has been tried on me before, just a few weeks ago. Said he was Lord Hades's son! Nonsense. No demigod would be foolish enough to come here."

"Well, don't you _see _us? I mean-"

"Of course not!" the voice exclaimed. "Who knows what you could be. Why, the previous hostess had a nasty surprise a year ago. Prisoner happened to be Medusa and she turned into stone. I'm not taking any chances."

"We're not kidding! Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and I'm a son of Poseidon-"

"Orientation video has started! Please, take five steps forward and you'll be on your way. Have a great time in Tartarus to pay for your mistake!"

"What do we do?" Percy whispered to Annabeth, who was clutching his hand tightly.

"Walk five steps forward, duh." she replied.

A single lightbulb turned on. Percy had no idea where it came from but it looked like a very, very long string was connecting to it. Percy looked around and saw several other monsters next to them. Dracanae, cyclopes, and other brutal and ugly looking monsters were there, right next to them. Percy shivered. Suddenly, a screen turned on in front of them and buzzed for a while. The screen cleared and Hades himself was standing there holding palm cards.

"Welcome, prisoners." he said, clearly bored. "This is Tartarus, as you probably all know by now. Rules - no killing, no maiming, be nice to new prisoners, no stealing, no - blah, blah, blah."

Hades threw the palm cards on the floor. "I don't need these cards any more, Demeter. I memorized the whole thing."

"Just keep going!" she yelled in the background.

"Fine," Hades grumbled. He looked directly at the screen and his dark eyes seemed to pierce into Percy. "Now look here, monsters. Rules - no killing, no maiming, be nice to new prisoners, no stealing, no kicking, no punching-"

"NO CEREAL!" a voice screamed from the background.

By this point, Hades's voice was drowned out by the the monsters who all yelled, "BOOOO!" or "Gods suck".

Another few minutes of Hades talking passed and the screen turned off. The host from before walked in front of them and surveyed them all through her mask. _A regular mortal, _Percy thought. How strange.

"Exit to the right, please!" she called, and the monsters trampled off.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She marched straight towards the host.

"Look, so now you see us! We're not monsters! We're-"

"Shush." she ordered, looking around nervously. "I see you now. We have to hurry before the next lot of monsters come in for the orientation video."

"What is this place?" Annabeth demanded. "Why are you here, a regular mortal? Can you see through the mist? Have you seen a uh, laptop, knife, and pen sword?" she said all very quickly.

"Why, I'm here for Lord Hades of course. Pays me a lot more than working in the mortal world." she pointed up. "And yes, I can see through the mist. Monsters? Pffft. Whatever, it's like starring in a horror movie every day! And yes-" she turned around and produced a backpack. "Here are your belongings. Lord Hades has expected you." she smiled grimly.

"Wait, _expected _us? And isn't Tartarus bottomless-" Percy said incredulously, and she nodded.

"Yep! Wants to help you along the way, you know. For saving Nico and everything. Just wasn't sure if you were the ones." she winked. "And yes, definitely bottomless." she frowned. "You'll see sooner or later. Now off you go! Exit to the left, please!"

"Wait, wasn't it the right-"

"Left has less monsters." she said hurriedly. "Now go!"

"Thanks." Percy muttered, but the host didn't reply.

"Next orientation video has started! Monsters, five steps forward!"

"This is weird." Annabeth said, holding his hand.

"Weird would be an understatement." Percy said, and Annabeth smiled slightly. "Ready to go into endless darkness?"

"You bet."

**Ok, so thats it for now! You will see how Tartarus works later. Right now, I'm editing chapter 2 and 3. Not much changes for those so should be posted soon! **

**~Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So no changes to this chapter, enjoy!**

thank you everyone who reviewed! Especially those who gave constructive criticism. Again, it's my second fanfic (and the first I hope to complete) so I really appreciate it when you give me advice (low flames) I hope this chapter is longer. And I typed this on my iPad so if something is spelt wrong, it's probably autocorrect :D I'm posting this chapter early in celebration of my friend downloading The Mark of Athena on iBooks! Yay!

LEO

_Dang it_, Leo thought. They had just lost two of the best demigods in the world just because of a stupid fortune cookie he had broken. Even though Leo didn't know the Percy guy that well, he could tell that he was very powerful and knew his stuff (even if he was joking around sometimes). But could that be enough for them to survive in Tartarus?

Then came the matter of Annabeth. She had gone through pain, hardship, creepy spider ladies and who knows what to save the big, weird statue that would bring peace (hmm). And now she had basically given all her hard work away to them and sacrificed herself. And now, if anything happened to the Argo II and Leo wasn't there, it was practically doomed. No one else other than Leo and Annabeth knew how to operate the warship (perhaps maybe Buford, he's in love with the ship).

And now to make things even worse. They probably couldn't travel on water, even though the panda dude, Frank, had a _teeny-weeny _bit of Poseidon or Neptune (whatever!) in him. Still didn't really help. Annabeth was smart. If they were stuck in some sort of impossible situation, the Owl-Brain wouldn't be there to generate a genius plan. The next smartest person was probably Jason, but he was too serious to think outside of the box. Piper - well, she could pretty much get her way in anything. The Nico kid was cool, but he had changed; like something had scarred him forever. Creepy. Hazel and Frank were just...Hazel and Frank. They were good fighters and definitely very strong. _That leaves you, little Leo, _a voice whispered in his head. Leo assumed it was probably Dirt Lady. _Their fate all depends on you. You're very smart with your hands - ah, yes - but great power comes with bad luck. But you know that already, of course. Your fire power is greater than that fortune cookie. A bigger price to pay...I like this. But no matter, for you will die soon...yes. Another great sacrifice to add to our collection. Join us, and perhaps you may get to see your friends again - in Tatarus, _she added, cackling at the thought, Leo shivered. Tartarus - not even the gods would go there.

"No," Leo muttered. "There has to be another way to do this."

Looking on the bright side, perhaps things had to happen that way. The Doors of Death had to be closed on both sides. So someone had to go to Tartarus anyway. And it's the two most powerful demigods, that couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe the gods accidentally left some good people in there - they could help Percy and Annabeth. Who knows.

Leo looked around. Frank looked like the world had just been yanked under him. Piper and Jason sat together, talking about something. It didn't look like they cared _that _much. Coach Hedge kept pacing around and muttering. Nico was in deep discussion with Hazel, obviously talking Underworld stuff. The only thing that hadn't changed was the Argo II that was still as awesome as ever - Leo was considering to spray paint "SWAG" on the side. But Leo had a feeling Hazel would have no idea what that meant, considering she was from the 1940's or something like that.

Time passed quickly. Everyone was in a bad mood and the sky was darkening quickly. For the first time in his life, Leo decided they urgently needed a plan.

"Guys, we have to stop acting like those sad meme faces. You all sorta look like that Poker Face one. But anyway, we need a plan." Leo said, breaking the silence.

"Meme faces?" Hazel asked incredulously "What's that-"

"Not important." Nico put in. "I'll tell you later. But Leo's right. We can't be still moping over this. The best we can do is to save them."

"So tell us what to do, Death Boy." Jason said almost sarcastically. The others didn't seem to catch it.

"We've already set sail for Greece. No sea travel - check. No monsters - check. No big bronze jar prison things - check. No -"

"Nico, now you're just jinxing us." Piper said nervously. "Don't say stuff like that. Plus, we seriously need to stock up on nectar and ambrosia - we're running dangerously low."

"And what about your camp - uh, what was it called again? Camp Blood? Camp Half-Blood? Do we have to warn them about, uhh, the attack?"

"Oh, gods." Piper cursed. "The camp! How could I be so stupid and forget about it - "

"We can iris-message them," Leo suggested.

"They would need help," Piper put in. "We saw Camp Jupiter. Its like over twice the size! No, we have to think of something else." Her voice was so powerful that everyone began nodding, like Piper was _soooo_ right, but Jason didn't seem to be affected. Maybe it was because he got used to it, what being Piper's boyfriend. After all, having a charmspeaking girlfriend was pretty dangerous.

"Even better - we can send off the statue to Camp Half-Blood and maybe it'll do something," Jason said, looking at Nico expectantly.

"Well then," Nico said dryly, "hurry up this ship. We need someone to carry the statue to Camp - we don't have enough time - but other than that, I know where the House of Hades is, but how many monsters there are I do not know. I can lead you to the mortal entrance of the Doors of Death but thats it. You guys can-"

"Why not?" Hazel interrupted. "I just got you back. You're the underworld expert. I - We need you," she said.

Nico just shook his head. "I'm not part of the seven. I'm just here to help you guys and to keep my promise to Percy. I can't interfere with the prophecy. It clearly says _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _not _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call_, right Hazel?"

Hazel didn't answer. Leo assumed that she had pretty much lived her whole second life (more like chance) following Nico's "Guide to a Second Life". She would probably be pretty shaken up if he wasn't around to tell her what to do.

There was a very awkward silence following after. No one seemed to know what to say, especially Jason and Leo himself who had hurt Hazel after doubting her brother's loyalties.

"Tempest probably couldn't carry a statue that big. We'll have to find..." Jason seemed lost for words.

"I could shadow travel, but I'm too tired now." Nico yawned. "Maybe later."

"Well, uh, I'll get the Argo II moving faster. There's food in the storage room, and it's starting to get late, soo..." Leo said, hoping to lift the mood up.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Coach Hedge enthusiastically jumped up from his little corner. "Strictly no visiting other cabins after curfew! That's why I'm here!"

Everybody laughed, and Leo walked off. Next time he saw Nemesis, he would make sure she would pay. Because, after everything he had gone through, he decided that he would not let his enemies get away from him that easily. They'd get a taste of _Leo Style. _And that lady was definitely gonna get it this time. The problem was, would he get a change to see Nemesis again?

**Review and let me know how I did :) by the way, meme faces are like those faces all over facebook - troll, pokerface, lol, forever alone, etc.**

**constructive criticism welcome! **

**~Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

**{{No changes here either}}**

**Regarding the POV thing - it's going to go Percy-Leo-Reyna/Clarisse-Annabeth-Piper. At least I hope so, because I hate Piper POV. -.-"**

**On with the story!**

REYNA

Reyna, for the first time in her life, felt fear. She would occasionally look in a mirror and find her eyes wide full of worry, and she needed to hide that. As praetor of Camp Jupiter, she needed to have that courageous semblance for others to admire you.

She watched as Octavian dramatically cut open his teddy bears and proclaimed to the campers, "The auguries show that we will destroy Camp Half-Blood!" Reyna wasn't sure if that was true, but if it was, she felt a twinge of sadness. Jason had gotten used to their ways and looked happier than he had ever been before. She felt anger towards Piper, but she couldn't let that show. She knew that it probably wasn't completely her fault, but now Reyna truly felt alone. She had a bad feeling that the Romans would raise Octavian to praetor on the battlefield. But that couldn't happen, right?

In fact, Reyna herself was actually scared of Camp Half-Blood. Even though Camp Jupiter's numbers may be double those of Camp Half-Blood's, she saw how they fought. Percy was a skilled fighter and a true leader, and Annabeth was probably as good as he was. If all of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood were that good, then the Romans were doomed. Not even the first legion could stand against Percy.

She had done some research on the Greeks. They were led by Chiron, and he was well known for his training of heroes. He was even more famous than Lupa, which greatly worried Reyna. They also had countless daughters and sons of Athena and she had found out that the camp was allianced with the Hunters of Artemis (an all girly-girl group from what Reyna could tell). To make things even worse, Reyna also found out that fauns, "satyrs", are not beggars and they're very skilled at woodland magic. Apparently they managed to turn a Titan into a tree. Just great.

Deep inside her heart, somewhere, Reyna knew that the Greeks didn't betray them. It was some giant scheme of Gaea's and she knew that fighting the Greeks would be unwise. However, she could do hardly anything about it - Octavian was the leader of all of this now.

Reyna looked closely at Octavian again. He looked a little bit less shabby then he used to be, and he had a glint in his eyes like this was what he was waiting for. Of course, all the other campers would not be suspicious of him - this was Octavian, the augury kid who was obsessed with killing the Greeks.

But Reyna knew better than that. Octavian was never like this before - not until his second year at camp. She could clearly see that he was unsettled, but his personality covered it quite well.

Something was controlling him - but of course, even with her years of training at Circe's Island, she had no idea what.

CLARISSE

Since Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo had left camp, the leader automatically became Clarisse. It seemed right. She had been at camp pretty long. She was a skilled fighter (even if she sometimes lost to Prissy, but that was pretty impossible now), and she loved leadership. So she should be happy now, right?

Clarisse is deathly scared. Some of her fellow Ares cabin campers have reported hundreds of demigods camping on Long Island, and they look like they're about to attack.

Attack where? Surely it couldn't be Camp Half-Blood. Even as the kid of the war god, she understood the prophecy. They couldn't fight. It was wrong, and it would only make Gaea rise faster.

They had a meeting yesterday, and since Piper was gone, Drew attended "for her". It didn't go well. "Oh sweetie, look at how hot those guys are! And we can seriously give those girls a total makeover," she would say, and then the total meeting would consist of "Hmmms" and "That does sound pretty good." The only people who weren't affected by it was Clarisse and Chiron.

For the first time in her life, Clarisse actually wanted Prissy and Annabeth to be here, to lead the camp. She realized how hard it was and at the same time she realized that maybe Prissy wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Clarisse." someone spoke behind her, and she saw it was Chris. His eyes were wide and scared, and for a moment he looked like he had just returned from the labyrinth.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked, her voice as soft as possible.

"I was on watch. And I-I saw,"

"What is it?"

"The Romans. They're putting on their armor and each are equipped gold weapons I've never seen , and this scrawny looking blonde kid is leading them. They should be here soon. We need to get ready."

"Scrawny little blonde kid?" Clarisse asked. "Describe him more. Tell me."

"Uh," Chris paused. "I don't really know anything else, but his name is Octavian. He's an augur - sort of like Rachel - but he does it a weird way. Someone reported that he cuts open teddy

bears. Do you know him?"

Clarisse looked shocked for a second, and then her face became determined.. "Octavian. You'll never destroy Camp. Phobo and Deimos, I'll show you. That punk is gonna go die. Tell everyone to prepare for war."

Yep, this chapter was pretty short as well (long in my standards ha:P). I really couldn't write a whole long chapter just about Reyna, so in the future it'll be a Reyna-Clarisse shared chapter. (I might change the POV, but you get the idea. A Camp Jupiter demigod and a Camp Half Blood Demigod) next time, you'll see what Clarisse means!

next chapter is Piper! :) and again thank you to all reviewers, I want to update faster too! So the next chapter is probably going to be up by sunday, if not tonight :D

~ren


End file.
